This application claims the benefit of Document Disclosure No. 424972, dated Oct. 1, 1997, and No. 425983, dated Oct. 14, 1997.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to a novel device for removing dust and static charge from cathode ray tube (CRT) screens.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning aids and devices, such as brushes, squeegees, ice and snow scrapers are known. These devices are widely used to clean windows and other areas in all types of buildings, and to clean and/or scrape windshields and other windows in vehicles.
However, these known devices are not capable of, and cannot be adapted for, cleaning and/or removing dust and/or static charge from computer screens. Different types of screens, such as CRT screens, are contained, for example, in computer monitors, television sets, and other video display devices. As the public becomes more familiar with and uses video display devices, such as in desk top monitors, lap top or portable computers, TV sets, etc., the need for cleaning the screens of such devices increases. Furthermore, devices for cleaning such screens should be capable of quickly and easily taking dust off of screens, and at the same time removing static charge therefrom. There, therefore, exists a need in the art for an inexpensive, easy to manufacture and use device for removing dust and static charge from video display device screens.
Known prior art devices for cleaning windows and the like are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 763,888 to Hayden, 1,555,417 to Johnston, 2,154,373 to Bulleigh, 2,526,468 to Frye, 2,977,127 to Mertes, 2,958,886 to Taylor, 3,965,520 to Maier, 4,075,730 to Siemund, 4,317,250 to Shutts, 4,430,769 to Bergstrom, 4,495,668 to Adams, 5,140,717 to Castaliola, 5,321,868 and 5,528,793 to Schbot.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,289,236 to Salka and 3,333,289 to Maughan show, respectively, a painter's edging tool having a paint applying element 26, 26a and an oval shaped cleaning brush having conical shaped bristles for cleaning in corners.
While the foregoing mentioned prior art devices provide improvements in the cleaning art, there still remains the need in the art for an easy to use, low-cost device for use in dusting and removing static charge from video display screens. The novel and simplified device of the present invention allows a user to easily and quickly remove dust and static charge from a video display screen by drawing or moving the device back and forth across a screen face with a cleaning brush thereof in contact with the screen. None of the prior art devices discussed above are applicable to cleaning a video display screen, nor could they be used to remove static charge from such a screen.